1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head strap for articulated connection with a helmet, particularly a welder's helmet. More particularly the head strap, when used as intended, surrounds the head of the helmet wearer with a forehead band and a back-of-the-head band, and in this connection, the cranium of the helmet wearer is surrounded by a head band, whereby the head strap is formed in three pieces, from a forehead band that can be separated, and a left and a right strap branching, each having a head band piece and a back-of-the-head band piece, which supplement one another to form the back-of-the-head band and the head band, when connected as intended, whereby additionally, the forehead band can be connected with the right and the left strap branching, as intended.
2. The Prior Art
A head strap with multiple parts is previously known from DE 200 14 383 U1, although primarily as a bicycle helmet. The disadvantage of the multi-part production of the head strap is balanced out, in this connection, by the advantage of the improved adjustment possibilities and the possibility of using different materials in the region of the head strap.
A head strap for a helmet, similarly composed of multiple parts, is also known from JP 2004-2 92 978 A.
Such head straps have been known for a long time in connection with construction site helmets, welders' helmets, or also bicycle helmets. In most embodiments, a helmet can be adapted to the individual head shape, as well as to the individual conditions of the user, by means of a head strap that is provided with many different kinds of adjustment possibilities. Furthermore, there is usually a space holder structured in some manner, between the head strap that is directly connected with the head of the user, and the helmet, in each instance. Furthermore, the helmets are usually connected with the corresponding head strap in articulated manner. The helmet is therefore generally adjustable relative to the head strap.
If necessary, the helmet can also be locked in certain positions. Thus, it is known from the sector of welders' helmets to configure the helmet essentially as a visor. The visor either can be flipped down or flipped up. When flipped down, the helmet completely covers the face relative to the work site, in other words on the front. When flipped up, the visor is raised to such an extent that the user's field of vision is cleared, to a great extent, in other words the visor is open.
Depending on the size of the tool used to produce the head straps, the head straps in question are produced in one piece or in multiple pieces. In the case of multi-piece embodiments, additional connection elements are generally required, in order to connect the individual pieces of the head strap with one another.
For better skin compatibility and for increased operating convenience, it is furthermore known to additionally cushion the forehead band region that rests against the forehead. It is also known to provide the forehead band region with ventilation slits or to provide material that is particularly skin-compatible, perspiration-absorbing, for the forehead band. Generally, however, the ease of operation and adjustment of the helmet is felt to be relatively unsatisfactory. The wearing comfort also appears to require improvement, at least for some applications.